warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into Terra.
This is a special edicion about Terra its her whole backstory and life in detail Terra is one of main charcters in Arc four of The clans in the dark series. Prolodge It was an ordenary day for some.But not for me.......My name is....whats my name?It dosen't matter all that matters is that life was pretty misable at the begging and now its horrible now that Kenya's dead.I stood watching the twolegs that are in side the arcade.My eyes are on this jumping game called Dance Dance Revolucion.I can almost imagine Kenya playing on that thing.I walk down the street my head down,the sun warming my brown fur the hard rook scarping my paw pads.I walk unconciently into a dark alley "Hey you!"Someone shouts at me. I look up and find myself face-to-face with a dark tom..He was large and muscular his ears were nicked his face scarred. "Who are you!"He demands "And why are you in Deathclan territory!" Deathclan? "I'm-I'm...."I stammerI don't know my name i close my eyes and try to find my name in the memories....... Chapter one The frist thing I remeber was travling in a dark place along with other kits.We were all worried all fear filled we meowed and screeched as we tried to escape the darkness.This place was cold and smeeled of blood and sickness and stale death.The van shook violently and one of the kits a ginger tom crashed into me. "Hi."He mewed "Hi "I replied "Don't you know how to escape?"He asked me over the cries of the other kits "No."I told him "Where are we going!"Cried a little grey she-kit. That made all the kits enter in a frenzy we all screamed.As the van bumped up and down I don't know how much time we remained in that dark foul smeeling place.But the car gave a halt and we all jolted forward.The twoleg came and opened the door.Without care or love they grabbed us and trew us in a large box and then they closed it.Once again we were in the dark.We felt the movement and then we were trown onto something.We fell with a thumpand then we heard vioces "HERE- KITTENS-YOU-FOR."One vioce hissed Another vioce repilied "HERE-PAY-NICE-BUSINESS." Then we heard footsteps that gradully faded away.Someone picked up the box and the felt movement again untill they opened the lid and we saw the light!We were quickly dumped into a large spacious cagE.I looked around there were many kits,at least 50.They all looked small and sickly.I reconzed the ginger kit who has spoken to me. "Hello again."He mewed softly "We must escape"I hissed to him "Why this isn't that cold dark place anymore." The twoleg returned with a younge twoleg "I-THAT-ONE"It growled The older grey furred twoleg picked me up and place me in the hands of the younger one.I knew that I didn't want to be with her I just knew it so I did the best thing that I could do.As soon as we were out on the street I bit her finger and ran for it. Category:Tornshine's Stories